


Someday Came Today

by chrissygeek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Song fic, i suck at writing tags, jim is so helpful, leonard starting over, one bad word, song "Someday Came Today" by Chris Pine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is starting over.  He gets some help in the form of Jim Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Came Today

Leonard McCoy was convinced that he was the personal plaything of the Fates.  How else could his life be so shitty?  How else could he have lost everything that he was in less than three months?  For him, tomorrow was just another day, another problem, and waiting for the next bad thing to happen.  Someday?  How about noday?!

 He stood unsteadily while looking blearily over the ship yard in Riverside, Iowa, not wondering for the first time what in the hell he was doing.  He had no idea what he was looking at; no idea that the ship being built would become his new life.  Instead, he took out his hip flask and with a shaky hand (he wouldn’t think of how his hands should be-steady and sure for a surgeon) took a deep drink.  He shouldered his bag and made his way over the recruiting officer he’d talked to yesterday.  If the officer noticed how Leonard swayed slightly, slurred his greeting and generally smelt like the two month old drunk he was, the officer was wise enough to not mention it.  After getting all the information he needed, Leonard made his way over to the shuttle that would take him to San Francisco and StarFleet, where he would have to pretty much start his life over.  Again.  He sighed and made his way to the small, completely windowless, enclosed bathroom.  No reason to have the Fates laugh harder at him, he thought, settling in for the flight.  Aviophobia, his ass.

While he sat on the toilet, trying desperately to keep what food he had eaten inside him, Leonard took small stock of his life.  Three months ago, life had been ok.  Married, with little Joanna to come home to.  Work that he found interesting with colleagues that only vaguely irritated him.  His parents, the steady force they’d always been, still around.  Then, his father’s illness.  Jocelyn’s affair.  The divorce that left him nothing but his bones.  And here he was, sitting in a shitty john, going to the one place that would make him confront his fear of space with disease and darkness lurking at almost every moment.

Leonard wasn’t exactly sure how it ended up happening, but somehow he was being forced toward the seats in the middle of the shuttle.  He was pretty sure he was arguing with the young lady who was threatening for him to sit down or she would make him sit down.  He finally agreed and began to yank his harness around his body, not really noticing the young man beside him.  Realizing that now the Fates would make his life hell in the shuttle, he felt he should warn the fellow next to him.  “I may throw up on you,” he growled out.  While the young man looked repulsed, he replied back he felt shuttles were safe.  After setting the man straight about cracks in the hull and eyeballs bleeding, Leonard realized that the young man wasn’t completely put off by him.  That was new; recently people had taken to avoiding being around Leonard.  As Leonard offered his flask, he thought maybe get up and get his life in motion.  Maybe Someday Came Today…

 


End file.
